In the Storm
by NisiNirvana19
Summary: What happens when a storm shuts down the comic shop for the night?  A little philosophical, kept it much more PG13 than it was in my head :  Frogcest OneShot


**I was leafing through some of the FrogBrother's Stories and came across this little sub-genre called Frogcest. Having always been a pretty big slash fan of course I fell in love with it. This little oneshot has been rolling around in my head all week and hopefully now that its out I can get back to other projects. Reviews not necessary but appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This is your warning people. This is a SLASH fic. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Boys but if I did this is what they'd be doing :)))**

Summer nights in Santa Carla were the hottest of the year, especially the blistering evenings of early August. Yet for some reason it was the comic shop's busiest time of the season. The masses would wander in off the boardwalk smelling of saltwater and dried sweat, seeming not to care that the one room store was almost unbearably overheated. These customers were almost always good for a few quick sales effectively bringing an end to the Frog brother's work day.

That was the way the evening had begun, there was no real reprieve from the heat when the sun sank into the ocean, the temperature sweltered on into the evening. Business was good, both teens busy working the cash register and keeping a trained eye out for potential shoplifters and of course the ever present threat of a rogue vampire.

Their friend had stopped by to visit as he did just about every day. However Sam had found the immense crowd a bit much to handle for his light browsing and took off before long, bidding the busy brothers a quick goodbye with a promise to return tomorrow. Neither were able to take much notice of his departure, each consumed with their own mercantile duties.

At least until the rain started coming down. The day had been cloudless, a perfect vacation paradise. Unfortunately squalls had no scruples about ruining a tourists let alone a local shop keeper's day.

Looking back now, as he lay face up on his brother's bed slowly smoking a cigarette he had bargained off a young customer earlier that day, Alan realized the storm had been their downfall. The shop had cleared out in less than twenty minutes going from overflowing to dead leaving the guys to guard an empty sales floor. They hardly ever shut down before ten but the thought was on both their minds tonight.

He'd been standing at the shop doors, arms crossed defensively over his chest just staring out into the downpour when he sensed Edgar approach, coming to a stop directly behind him with an unaffected grunt. They were both silent a moment, Alan trying to piece together his argument for closing early when he felt something pressing gently against his leg. He froze knowing full well what his brother was up too.

Alan took another drag, blowing a cloud of grey smoke into the moon beams filtering through the window. The storm had all but run its course now. Only the distant rumbles of thunder broke the night air like echos of a memory drifting back to tell their tale.

"Let's close up," Edgar had said a hand snaking under his brother's t-shirt," No one's coming out in this shit."

Edgar didn't wait for a protest or reply. He pressed harder against Alan's leg letting the other teen feel his need while his free hand reached around to paw playfully at him through the thick jean material. The dark haired boy gasped in a sharp breath that sounded much more like an angry hiss. Hips bucking instinctively at the rough touch, he closed his eyes, head lulling back to rest in the crock of Edgar's neck, as the familiar wave of euphoria began to take him over.

From behind him came a short excited laugh. It was almost a whisper but that was enough to break the spell.

"No. Not here."

He stopped allowing his hands to linger a moment longer before letting them drop away. Neither spoke, like so many things in their joined lives words just weren't necessary. They turned away from one another going instead to complete the nightly closing rituals. Each preforming their usual tasks, lock the doors, count the drawer, sweep up.

The rain was still coming down hard but the boys road their bikes like they always had. It was only a few blocks away from the townhouse they called home anyway and Alan harbored a secret hope that the storm might take the wind out of his brother's sails.

No such luck. If anything the wait had made him more eager barely waiting until the pair were upstairs before he started to remove his clothes tossing them in a wet trail behind him. With a sigh Alan hung back picking up what he could and tossing them into the bathroom. He'd have to come back later and hang them up before they got too moldy and disgusting to touch.

Alan didn't resist as he walked into the bedroom, allowing the waiting teen to remove his soaked garments. He never fought his brother. Ever the loyal companion he could deny him nothing. Warm lips pressed along the chilled flesh of his collar bone, hands probed and pulled at him, all the while leading him down onto Edgar's bed.

They were always quiet, knowing not even their free spirited parents would understand what they were doing. In whispers and shadows the brothers embraced, fumbling in the dark with what they could never bring into the light. Almost like the creatures they so passionately hunted.

"I hate when you smoke in here."

The gruff voice of his brother brought Alan out of his musings. A smile tugged at his mouth. He knew Edgar hated the fact that he smoked at all.

"You know I need one after."

"Then go outside."

"So quick to get ride of me?"

Edgar growled giving his brother a hard shove with his foot. From his place against the headboard he looked at the boy laid out half bathed in moonlight. There was something on his mind tonight and he wasn't about to wait around for Alan to work up the courage to talk about it.

"You wanna spit it out,bro?"

"Spit what out?"

"You know, I don't think I like you hanging out with Sam so much," Edgar snarled giving him another good shove," you're starting to act like him."

"But you like Sam."

"Yeah. I like the way you are more."

He didn't have a reply for that. A silence settled between them only broken by the sound of trash cans clattering together in the alley below a few moments later. Edgar sprung forward without thinking, pressing his forehead to the window in time to see a fat raccoon waddle up the dark walk way. No vampires though. At least the storm had kept them away.

With a sigh the teen leaned back onto the bed, noticing as he did how close he was to his brother. Their eyes locked for a moment before Alan quickly looked away. Edgar merely grunted. He didn't like the new attitude but whether it was of Sam's influence or perhaps something else he couldn't be completely certain.

"Edgar?"

"Hmm?"

"Is what…is what we're doing…wrong?"

So that was it. A moral dilemma had dug its claws into his brother's brain.

"Do you think its wrong?"

The boy stopped, taking the last drag from his smoke before rolling over to stub it out in an old coke bottled sitting atop the dresser. For a moment Alan was bathed in moonlight, his young form illuminated against the dark comforter. He shifted back, laying with his hands nestled behind his head.

"I think that others would think it was wrong…"

Edgar grunted at his sibling's answer. It was a copout, a cheap way of saying he didn't know.

"I know, Alan. I know what people would say," he said a hand reaching out with a gentleness rarely seen to brush the the dark locks from his brothers face," But how do you feel?"

"I know it should be shameful, if it wasn't we wouldn't be hiding it…"

"But?"

"But it just feels…natural."

At this little confession Edgar smiled yet another rarity however he couldn't help himself. It wasn't that the thought of right or wrong had never crossed his mind. He just didn't care either way. People already thought they were strange, why not give them something else to talk about.

Still wearing a ghost of a smile the teen flopped down next to his brother, worn out bed springs squealing in protest as he did.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think," Alan asked staring intently up at the cracked plaster ceiling.

Even in the dim room the blush on his cheeks was all too apparent. Edgar had to fight to suppress a strong urge to harass his brother. Teasing him now would be a mistake. It was always a choir getting Alan to open up about anything let alone the extremely taboo situation they found themselves in. They might never speak on the subject again if he didn't keep his cool.

Edgar rolled to his side using one elbow to prop up his head. He looked down at the other teen but the boy didn't met his gaze training his sight instead on the other bed in the small room. His own bed. Where he should be sleeping instead of pondering such insanity with his brother.

"I think its nobodies business but ours."

"Edgar…"

"I know. You wanna know if I think its wrong but I don't have an answer for that. What I do know is that I enjoy it and I'm not about to stop just because it'd piss some people off."

"If it feels good do it, huh?" Alan suddenly laughed," now you sound like mom and dad!"

Edgar half growled exasperated with the conversation and began to roll backwards. A quick hand snaked up and latched onto the dogtags that hung from around his neck effectively bringing him back to his position overtop Alan. This time he held his siblings stare quiet evenly ,a hard resolve Edgar knew all too well set in those dark eyes.

"I can get behind that idea."

Given time Edgar would've smiled but before it could pull at the corners of his mouth Alan had leaned up pressing his lips to his brother's. With all the things they'd done, all the rules and social conventions they had broken never had either been brave enough to try this. Sex was one thing. The act was simply carnal just the inconvenient yearnings of the flesh. Easy enough to explain away.

A kiss was different, somehow more intimate. It expressed more than just human need. Something more important, deeper.

He didn't knew why Alan wanted this. Maybe for the same reason Edgar himself had crawled into the other teen's bed that first time or perhaps it was only an excuse to be close. Either way he didn't care.

Pushing with his free hand Edgar positioned himself overtop the other boy, pressing down suggestively with his hips. Alan groaned into his brother's mouth, grip tightening on the dog tags until the chain was biting into his neck.

"You know," he said pulling away one hand slipping down to caress the tan skin of Alan's thigh," you taste like smoke."

"Fuck off," Alan laughed pushing at Edgar's shoulders but only succeeded in starting a brief wrestling match that ended with his arms getting pinned to his sides," You like it."

He didn't reply, didn't have to. Edgar leaned down pressing hips lips against his siblings, tongue probing for entry. Apparently he could get behind this idea too.


End file.
